The Aftermath
by StayStrongxox
Summary: Set after Furious7. Dom and Letty have a long overdue talk... Slight spoilers, so be aware!


**How amazing was Furious7? And the Dom and Letty twist! Eeeek! **

**The tribute to Paul had me a sobbing mess, such a beautiful ending for Brian and Paul!**

**Anyway, I hope this one-shot lives up to the storyline. Its basically an aftermath with Dom and Letty having a long overdue talk.**

**Enjoy! X**

* * *

Dominic Toretto pulled up at the house and switched off the engine. He turned his gaze to the sleeping girl besides him in the passengerp seat.

Letty Toretto was fast asleep, her head resting against the window, covered with Dom jacket to keep her warm. He smiled at the sight and gently tucked a piece of hair away from her face, feeling her eyelashes flutter against his fingers, as he turned her head stroking his cheek.

Her skin was silky smooth under his touch and he smiled when he saw her eyelids flutter, giving him a glimpse of the chocolate brown orbs that were hidden from his view.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed from the car, gently shutting door behind him, before walking round to the passenger side and opening the door, unbuckling her seatbelt and lifting her gently into his arms.

'Mmm... Dom?' Letty murmured sleepily as she roused from her sleep from the movement and sudden change in temperature. She wrapped an arm loosely round his neck as he kicked the car shut and locked it with the car keys.

He unlocked the front door of the beach house and stepped over the thershold, earning a sleepy laugh from his wife.

'Deja vu' she said, yawning before stretching in his arms and awakening fully. She looked round as Dom put her down on the floor and shut the door, locking it.

'So, why'd you bring us back here, papi?' asked Letty, folding her arms across her chest loosely and looking up at him.

Dom looked down at her, before he led her to the sofa, sitting down and motioning for her to sit.

'We need to talk' he said, his deep voice sending a shiver of ice down Letty's spine and she straightened up.

'What do you mean?' She asked, a sharp edge to her voice, causing Dom to quickly rephrase his statement.

'I mean... we should talk through everything. Get everything out in the open and start over. A clean slate...' Dom suggested, watching as Letty visibly relaxed.

'There's nothing to talk about. I remember everything and everything is exactly how its supposed to be...' Letty said, staring at him and placing a hand on his strong thigh.

'Letty...' Dom breathed. Letty sighed and removed her hand, running a hand through her hair.

'Okay... Fine, what do you want to straighten out?' Letty asked, sighing heavily, fixing her eyes on the non lit fire place.

'About what happened after I left you...' as he suspected he saw Letty tense visibly. He didnt even need to look at her to know she was gritting her teeth.

'We already know what happened when you left me' Letty bit out, still staring at the blank fire place.

'I need to know-'

'But while we're on the subject!' Letty suddenly snapped, jumping to her feet and spinning round to face him. 'WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? AFTER WE GOT MARRIED! YOU EVEN BROKE OUR WEDDING VOWS!' she screamed, the hurt he caused her at the time flashing in her eyes.

Dom stayed silent, letting her scream out her frustration that had been buried deep inside of her, partly unknown for a short period of time.

'WELL? COME ON, PAPI!' Letty screamed, before she seemed to let go of the anger and sighed deeply. 'You wanted to sort things out, Dom! So lets do it' she said, gentler than before.

Dom looked up at her before he caught her off guard and grabbed her hips, pulling onto his lap. Letty gripped his shoulders, steadying herself as Dom wrapped his arms round her lower back.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry... I thought at the time I was doing the right thing. I didnt think you'd do what you did... I thought you'd be safe and wait for me to come to back to you' Dom said softly, staring into her eyes.

'You're my husband! Of course I was going to do something to get you back or, at the very least, find you... and possibly kick the shit out you!' Letty smiled slightly to lessen the blow to him.

'If I could... I would turn back time right now to that moment I made that stupid desicion... And I'd stay with you and let life take it's course... But it happened and I can't do anything to change it... But I promise you right here, right now... I'm never leaving you again' Dom told her honestly.

'You'd better not do, papi! Because I swear if you do, I'll be the one kill you myself' Letty threatened, a few minutes later, the fire in her eyes igniting, making Dom smile slightly.

'Letty, I promise you... It won't happen again! Where ever I go, you go too, just like you said... I don't ever want to feel that pain again' Dom admitted.

'Tell me what happened. When you did what you did...' Letty asked gently. Dom sighed and leaned back on the sofa, closing his eyes.

'I went to Panama, stayed there until I got a phonecall from Mia, about the accident. After that I came home, to L.A and then found that Brian had put you undercover and put you in with Braga!' Dom felt anger rising in his viens again, but managed to keep it under control.

'You don't have to go on... I can tell by your eyes that your still haunted by it' Letty told him, stroking the back of his neck with her thumb.

'I'm always going to haunted by the desicions I made back then! But from now on, I promise it's going to be different' Dom told her, reaching for her lips, which she granted for a few moments, however she pulled away when he tried to manoeuvre her underneath him.

'Wait... Theres something I need to ask you' Letty said, pushing him back slightly against the sofa back.

Dom looked at her and nodded, having a feeling of what the next question was going to be.

'About what?' He asked, his voice soft.

'Elena' Letty said simply. 'I know you thought I was dead, so I don't blame you for trying to move on, as hard as that is to say... But I need you to answer me this... Did you love her?' Letty asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Dom's eyes flashed and in one swift movement pinned Letty underneath his strong muscular body. Letty looked startled for a few seconds, before locking their eyes calmed her down.

'If you think for a second that I loved Elena, then think again. You are the one for me! Despite our wedding vows, I had to think of Mia as well. I couldn't put her through another death, my death. That would've destroyed her completely... Elena was a distraction, but it was you I thought of whenever I needed time alone, it was you I dreamed of at night... But deep down, I think I knew that there was a slight possibility that you could still be alive, but I was scared, scared that I'd put myself through more pain when I was still grieving... scared that the outcome would be the one I dreaded' Dom admitted, gazing down at Letty, who was watching and listening with an unreadable expression on her face.

She was silent for a few minutes, before reaching up to cup his face and brought his lips down to meet hers. Dom responded gently for a few minutes, before Letty took control of the kiss. Her mouth opened under his and relished in the feel of her husbands tounge curling round hers.

Dom pulled back slightly when they needed air and stroked her hairline with his thumbs.

'Tell me what you're thinking' he whispered.

'I don't know what to think... I'm glad she was a distraction, but what if I wasn't alive? Would you have settled down with her? Dom, I didnt have anything like that in Berlin or London. Before you found me... I was in hospital and then the day I was released I was thrust into this world of dark hi-jacking and cold blooded killing. I didn't have anyone to lean on or spill my disapproval to... So, I don't blame you for trying to move on' Letty told him gently, stroking his cheek.

'Let, I wouldn't have been able to settle down with anyone else. I'd rather be back in Lompoc than have a life out here without you. You are my soulmate, no one else' Dom told her, his eyes drilling into hers, before continuing. 'Where did you go? The night at the gravesite. Where did you go?'

'I went to Rio. I had to get away. Do you know what its like? Not remembering a thing abot yourself but having pictures of memories that you can't place! It was horrible, seeing the way you looked at me, you knowing everything about me and I didn't know a thing about you! The grave was the last straw...' Letty told him, sniffling.

'Hey, come here' Dom said, wiping her tears away.

'Sorry! All these emotions are going all over the place! I'm sorry if I hurt you, by leaving you-'

'You don't have to be sorry, l would've done the same thing if it happened to me' Dom reasoned with her, cupping her face in his hands gently before a range of emotions rage through her eyes, making him frown.

'Letty?'

'I broke our vows this time round. I left you and I promised I wouldn't do that. I've been screaming at you for leaving me but I'm just as bad!' Letty gasped, pulling away from Dom's hold.

'Letty, you weren't you! You didn't-'

'Don't use that against me! I was still your wife, I still am your wife and I know I couldnt remember but-'

'Letty, calm down!' Dom demanded, gripping her forearms and pulling towards him. 'I'm not holding anything against you! You have nothing, nothig to be sorry about, have you got that?' he demanded, locking their eyes in a intense and heated gaze.

Letty slowly nodded and gripped Dom's forearms with her hands, sliding them up to the back of his neck and bringing his lips a breath away from hers before connecting them deeply in a heated kiss...

* * *

Dom awoke during the night to the smell of bacon. He frowned and rolled over, seeing Letty's empty space beside him. He sat up and pulled on his boxers, before heading out into the all in one kitchen and living room.

'Babe, its the middle of the night' Dom said, smiling widely as he saw Letty wearing his shirt which just ended mid thigh and highlighting her tanned skin.

'I know, but I was hungry and I need food' Letty replied. Dom wrapped his arms round her waist and hugged her tightly, breathing in her fresh coconut scented hair, from her shampoo and conditioner.

'I'll never get tired of this' he whispered into her hair, before pressing a kiss to her glowing neck.

'Don't you dare mark me again, papi' Letty chuckled as she turned the bacon over and watched it sizzle in the pan.

'You weren't complaining earlier' Dom reasoned as he gently kissed her exposed neck, smiling as Letty leaned back in his embrace. Once the bacon was cooked to their liking, she transferred it onto a plate and grabbed the bread and butter.

'You gonna let me go so I can sit down?' Letty asked, already the knowing when Dom held her tighter. He walked them to the floor in front of the now roaring fire place and sat her between his legs.

'I'm never going to let you go again' Dom said, his deep voice truthful in her ear, making her smile. 'I made a big mistake doing what I did and I'm so lucky that I've got a second chance with you... And it's a chance that I'm never going to waste' he continued, feeling Letty lean back against him fully, smiling against his neck, before looking into his eyes.

'Good. I meant those wedding vows and I intend to stick them... Wherever you go, I go. I dont care if it's halfway across the world or a nursing home when we're old and grey, I'm with you till the end. You're my ride or die forever' Letty told him honestly, never once blinking or faltering their gaze.

Dom brought his hands up cup her face, his thumbs stroking her warm skin in the glow of the fireplace. He brought one hand down to reach behind him for the bag that Letty had brought in when she woke up and fumbled about it in, never once breaking the gaze.

'Say your vows to me again' Dom commanded gently. He saw the questioning look in Letty's eyes, but she complied with his command, fighting a smile as she repeated her vows.

'You will never be alone again. I vow where ever you go, I go. You fight, I fight and if you ever die on me again, Dominic Toretto, I'm dying with you'

Letty heard something snap in his free hand and her gaze snapped to a small box in his hand. Her eyes widened slight when she saw a ring, bearing a replica of their cross.

'Where did you get this?' Letty asked, gently fingering the platium silver ring.

'Before we left, I wanted to surprise you' Dom said with a smile. He took out Letty's ring and placed it gently onto her ring finger, where it sat perfectly.

'It's beautiful, Dom!' Letty whispered in awe, admiring her finger with a large toothy grin.

'I wanted you to have something to remember this clean slate by. And your the one who get away with wearing a ring on your finger more than me!' Dom said, laughing as she playfully punched his shoulder.

'I'm never taking it off... apart from the in the shower. I don't want to ruin it' Letty told him before wrapping her arms round his neck and kissing him lovingly, straddling his lap.

He laid back on the floor, bringing her with him, his fingers threading together tightly in her hair, the bacon sandwhiches forgotten.

'Ride or die?' Letty whispered against his lips, as his hands slid under the shirt she was wearing.

'Forever baby. I promise' Dom whispered back, before sealing their lips again, sealing the promise...

* * *

**R&amp;R**


End file.
